


Nicky

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Lirry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top!Harry, bottom!Liam, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's flirts with Grimmy, Harry doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicky

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just love bottom Liam.

Harry glared at Nick as he and Liam were talking. Well to say they were talking was an understatement; they were full on flirting, and right in front of Harry. Liam was practically sitting in Nick's lap and it was driving Harry wild. 

This evening had gone far different from how he planned it. He had planned on going over to Nick's flat with Liam for a party of some sort that Nick was having and just hanging out with Liam as Nick visited with other guests, he had not planned however that Nick was going to spend the entire night trying to grope his boyfriend in front of him and watch his boyfriend do absolutely nothing to stop him. So you could say he was pissed. What didn't help was that Harry knew that Nick had a crush on Liam, so Harry hated the fact that he was even in the same room as Liam. He could tell that Liam was acting slightly drunk although he knew it was an act as he had only seen him have one drink. And besides he knew exactly how Liam acted when he was drunk, and this wasn't it. He was just playing it up for Nick. 

Harry was about to go over to them and give them a piece of his mind when some man that he had been talking to earlier nudged his side. 

"Being a bit obvious aren't you mate?" Harry felt slightly bad because he honestly couldn't remember the man’s name no matter how hard he tried. 

"Well they haven't seemed to notice." Harry flashed him a grin, playfully brushing off what the man had said. After a few moments the man walked away leaving Harry glaring at the pair again. His fist clenched as Nick whispered something in Liam's ear and Liam burst out laughing. That was the last straw; his patience was running thin as his anger and jealousy burned inside of him. Without wasting any time Harry pushed himself off the wall and marched over to where they were sitting. 

"Get up." Harry's voice was threatening and Liam slowly stood up, confusion etched on his face. 

"What's the matter with you?" Nick asked which only angered Harry more. 

Harry simply ignored him. "We're leaving." Roughly he grabbed Liam's bicep and dragged the stunned Liam out the door and to the car. 

"Get in." He said as he pushed Liam towards the car door and went around to the driver’s seat. 

Liam rubbed his arm but got into the car without saying a word. The drive home was silent but Liam just ignored Harry's foul mood and hummed along to the radio before Harry turned it off. 

Just as they pulled up to their flat did Liam finally speak. " I don't know what your problem is but you didn't have to be so rude to Nicky." 

Before Harry could reply Liam was out of the car and opening the door to their flat. Harry slammed his fist against the steering wheel as Liam entered the flat, and although his fists were throbbing, the fact that Liam had called Nick Nicky was having him are red. 

Eventually he got out of the vehicle and when he went inside he heard the shower running. And he went into the bathroom ready to give Liam a piece of his mind. 

Liam stood under the hot stream of water, rinsing out his hair and enjoying the scalding water. He was facing the stone wall as his back faced the glass door he hand entered through so he hadn't noticed when the door opened and his boyfriend stepped in. Suddenly Harry gripped his hips causing Liam to gasp as Harry pushed him against one of the stone walls. 

"Shit Harry, couldn't you at least have made yourself known?!" Liam turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the stone. 

"Shut up." Harry snapped. 

"What's your problem?" Liam asked honestly curious. 

"I said shut up you slut." 

Liam sighed. "Why are you acting like this, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh you wanna know what's wrong?!" Harry shoved Liam further against the cold stone. "Well maybe it's the fact that my boyfriend was being a little whore and basically begging for "Nicky's" cock while I was in the same room." Harry gripped his ass causing Liam to let out a startled moan. "Yeah I bet a little slut like you loves that don't you?" 

Liam stayed silent pinned against the stone tile which only angered Harry. "I asked you a question!"

"Yes Harry." Liam said flatly, getting a rise out of Harry. 

"I bet you would love having him pin you down as he fucked you, but we both know that I can fuck much better than him." Roughly he bit Liam's earlobe as he grinded into Liam's ass. 

A moan escaped Liam's lips before he replied. "No I'd much rather have Nicky fuck me than you, I bet he could make cum harder than you ever have." 

Anger surged through Harry as he harshly bit into the flesh of Liam's shoulder, earning a hiss from Liam. He lined himself up with Liam's entrance grinning as Liam tried to wiggle away. Without warning Harry thrust all the way into Liam causing Liam to let out a chokes moan. Not giving him any time to adjust Harry continued to thrust into him. 

"Are you doing alright darling? Or would you rather have Nicky fuck you?" Harry mocked him as he continued to slam into him, Liam's body hitting the cold stone. 

"N-Nicky." Liam barely managed to get out; he was still trying to adjust to Harry. Annoyed, Harry grabbed Liam's hair and pulled his head back towards him leaving one hand to dig his nails into Liam's hip.

"Wrong choice love." Harry whispered as he thrust even faster and wound his hand around to grip Liam's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Liam tried to grasp at something but resulted in placing his hands against the stone as Harry thrust into him, a filthy moan escaping his lips. 

Harry threw his head back as he let out a low moan feeling a burn begun to rise in him. "Fuck!" He whispered as he felt himself draw nearer to his climax. 

"Harry I'm so close." At his words Harry bit Liam's shoulder again knowing it got a rise out of him. 

With a shout of Harry's name Liam came, seeing stars as Harry continued to slam into him. At the added pressure on Harrys cock he quickly followed Liam and came inside of him. As they both caught their breath Harry pulled out of Liam and placed a kiss over the bite mark on his skin. Harry gently grabbed his hips and turned him around, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

Liam pulled away before looking down at his hips. "Did you have to grab me so hard, honestly?" 

Harry simply chuckled. "That's what you get for flirting with Nick. Come on Liam, you know he likes you." 

"No he doesn't! How was I supposed to know that?" Liam threw he hands in the air. "And maybe I was just trying to get you to notice me instead of that blonde you were standing next to. Plus you could have been a bit gentler, I think I'm bleeding."

A childish frown spread across Harry's face. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" 

"Nope." Liam said playfully as he stepped around Harry and grabbed a towel. 

Harry smirked, smacking Liam's ass as Liam stepped out of the shower. 

"Oww!" Liam whined like a child causing Harry to laugh as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his neck. 

"I love you Liam!" Harry giggled. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Liam chuckled trying to pry Harry off of him.


End file.
